Armageddon
by The Dark Dragon Nuke
Summary: The Story of Six warriors and a great evil begins... Episode 4 Just in!... Link Meets an old friend and is in trouble! Note real name to be reavealed soon...
1. Armageddon Legends

Hey everybody,

As You Can All see, this is a new version of the introductory chapter.

The First version I only had a few minutes to write up... I Had Places to go but I had a strong urge to at least get something done, even if it was going to be shorter than I had in mind. So Here's my intended version of it... it provides you with a more..."Theatrical" Description. So go ahead and enjoy! And This isn't that true to Zelda Legend fans... so I'm considering removing it from here shortly and place it on fiction press.

Nuke

Armageddon

Chapter 1

Legends

In the times Before There was Technology. Before The Computers, Before Cars were invented, before, before the Creation and birth of our wonderful and beautiful Sacred Mother Earth, Before the Molding of The Galaxy Began, in a far off paradise, forever forgotten by the advancing species of the civilizations of the universe. Hidden Within Clouds of Despair, here sacred soil rest.

A land living in harmony and in peace with the surrounding kingdoms.

Beautiful hills, mountains, rivers, and valleys lay on the regions of hope.

Races of many kinds lived with each other in peace before history was written.

Into this world were born six great warriors. Each born in a different end of

the land.

To the North, Northeast, Northwest, South, Southeast, and Southwest.

To the east was born a massive tree. A tree that could move and speak.

To the west was born a great evil. An evil that could not be stopped.

It took no form of its own only infecting what it could to gather a grand army.

Before long, the six would be in the care of the land's people.

If they could not protect the young ones of destiny, all hope would die.

The People of the land did all they could to protect them. Many did not

Even know who the chosen ones were.

Only a select few could sense who they were. Two of the warriors fell captive to

The great evil.

One of them clearly had the mark of the six. Fortunately the other's was

Hidden from even the most keen of wizards.

But it was obvious this child had some great importance.

So they raised them both through an evil program that feeds rage and darkness to

Both of them.

However one of them was infected by the evil. The other was somehow resistant to

It.

As years passed and the warriors of legend were a mere myth in the people

Enslaved by the evil,

The young teenagers' powers began to rapidly unravel. Ever since each of the six

Were born they had a natural sense of power.

Each had a unique massive power over others and some skill in other areas.

Courage, Strength, Magic, Agility, Wisdom, and Hope. All of the six had

Noticeable skill in each, but each excelled in his or her area.

To the Northwest lay the keeper of strength who became captive along with the

Courage of the Southwest, the one resistant to the evil.

In the North lay the destined Wisdom. To the northeast lay the power of Agility.

In the Southeast rests Hope.

To the south lives the essence of Magic. Soon the uncaptured ones will begin to

Understand who they are

, what they must do, and find the others. To this day no one really knows who

The chosen are, or where they are,

But the legend of the warriors survived, serving as a guide to the destined. The

Legend speaks that the chosen will know

They know who they are and must set out on a grand journey to defeat the great evil.

Unfortunately the only ones not exposed to the

Legend were the captive ones.

The keeper of strength had no problem obeying the evil orders.

The holder of courage always knew he had to get out of this prison.

He knew something was always wrong he felt it ever since he saw those soldiers

Come into his house all those years ago.

They came in breaking everything, taking what they found tempting.

Slaughtering his parents before him, shutting him tight in cage and traveling to

The north from whence they came.

One day he saw a chance to get out, forever and find freedom. And so begins the

Tale of Armageddon..........


	2. Armageddon 1: Escape

Armageddon  
  
Escape  
  
"No, No, NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Nuke as he awakened from his nightmare.   
  
He sat up in his bed looking through the bars of his cell at the moon.   
  
" Why? Why? Why the same dream night after night? Why?" he said to himself.   
  
He sighs in dissapointment. In this dream he sees himself in a grand battle against Hurika the  
  
mastermind behind the evil in which he lives. He sees himself taking a heavy blow to the back  
  
with her great black sword that she named Lagosmaliath. Then as he sees himself turn around he sees some  
  
girl clad in battle armor that shines in the darkness, badly wounded she falls to her knees and standing right  
  
in front of her is Janon Horf, he raises his sword Mitz, and yells "DIE!!!" He awakes after that. After dreaming  
  
this for so long now he has grown attached to the mysterious girl in armor. He finds this irritating.   
  
" I've fallen In love with a girl in my dreams. I don't even know who this person is, if she even exists."   
  
He sighs. " I have to escape this forsaken prison."  
  
The following morning he awakes to the sound of a terrible alarm. A sound, burning of the skin   
  
followed by the screams of the slaved being branded. Terrible, terrible moans of pain.   
  
" I... I can.... feel their.... pain. I can feel their pain in my heart, in my blood flowing through my veins.  
  
It hurts..."   
  
he says to himself, still cuddled up without any means of warmth except for the rags that fail to even give  
  
the slightest  
  
protection from the cold.  
  
But the cold does not bother him much. He has a natural ability to absorb energy, making it seem why it's always  
  
cold when approached. " Why am I always so cold?" yawning with a big mouth." Come on Nuke, You're late." Alerted Frank  
  
the guard. " Why do i have to do this every single day? I mean come on I know every single step and technique! What  
  
do I have to prepare for? The world does not have any warrior stronger than I, Except for my brother Janon, He's a lot  
  
stronger than I am. But the guy is so stupid and scared of the smallest things." He mentions under a laugh. " I know  
  
sir, but please do have respect for him. He will be the future master of this complex." Said Frank, he continued,   
  
" You will stand by his side when he finally retakes what is ours. Besides you wouldn't want him finding out that you  
  
despise him so." " yeah I know, he'll put me in the caves   
  
below. "When they reached the training grounds, both took silence. An execution was about to begin, performed by  
  
none other than Janon.  
  
" NO!! PLEASE!!!! HAVE MERCY!!!!" blurted out the damned slave.   
  
" Shut your mouth!!! You worthless peice of scum!! Do not fear, yours will be a quick and painless death".   
  
He turned and withdrew his curved sword.  
  
" But sir! Please I beg of you!! Have mer..."   
  
The Slave's head fell to the ground, followed by a geyser of blood from his throat.   
  
Then his body joined it's head and fell to the depths of the river of fire that flowed through the entire fortress.  
  
" Mercy. Mercy is for the weak!!" yelled Janon.  
  
Nuke yelled in disgust, " Hey! What the hell what was that for?!"  
  
" I told you to never question my authority gain weakling!" replied Janon.  
  
" Answer the question! You know there are ways that i can cause terrible pain to you!! ANSWER NOW!!"   
  
Nuke raised his fist.   
  
" Are you threatning me?" asked Janon.   
  
" Does it look like I have a sense of humor? Your answer, Jan!!"  
  
"Very well. You see this man looked at me in way that I did not like.   
  
The way YOU are looking at me right now." Stated Janon.   
  
" Is that so? So be it. For years I have been putting up with your shit!!   
  
Now you just crossed the line. You know I rarely get upset. But you have angered my spirit.   
  
You know how dangerous I can be when I am angry." Nuke hinted at Janon.   
  
The slaves in the area as well as the guards took shelter and ran behind anything they could find.   
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Shouted Hurika. " What is going on here? SPEAK!!!!"  
  
" My liege, you see I was giving this here slave the proper punishment for the sin it had commited.   
  
And My Little brother Nuke objected to it. And he got riled up about it." Answered Janon.  
  
" Nuke, what was your objeaction to this matter?" asked Hurika.   
  
" Well you see the sin that my cowardly brother mentioned is how that person gave him a smile.   
  
I fail to see to give him a punishment." replied Nuke.  
  
In return Hurika says. " Nuke thank you for clearing this matter.   
  
Janon Go fetch yourself a new slave. Nuke maybe you should go teach him how it's done."  
  
" But sire, I have never been outside the palace walls" said Nuke.   
  
" I'm sure you can handle it." with that Hurika returned to her so called duties.  
  
Being quick on his feet, Nuke had already devised a plan on escaping the fortress.   
  
Janon had noticed how Nuke had always wanted to be on the outside. He knew that he hated this place.   
  
Suspicion of his escape grew in his mind.  
  
A few minutes later both came to the massive gate. It takes about a thousand strong men to open the gate.   
  
" Alright men! HEAVE HO!!!" The Gigantic gate began to open, five hundred opening the left door and five hundred opening  
  
the right door. A few minutes have passed by the time the gates opened to let the two out. Nuke was not  
  
suprised to find people coming in by the way of force." Come on Jan, let's go." said Nuke as he turned to view his  
  
surroundings as his traning had taught him. He took a good look around. As he saw the dead woods that surrounded the  
  
fortress, he noticed there wasn't anybody around for miles except for the new prisoners being brought in. When Nuke  
  
walked off into the woods, Janon followed but not so closely as to see where he was going. Nuke was using a technique  
  
he was tught to confuse his enemy. Round and round he goes. Janon turns about frantically. Nuke passes by with whirling  
  
speed and stealth. All janon could see was shadows moving behind the trees. Shadows moving within the shadows.   
  
As if from no where Nuke jumped from behind him and had his sword in his hands in ready striking position. Before Nuke  
  
could hit him, Janon Moved out of the way. " I always knew you wanted to get out of here." said Janon with his hand on  
  
his sword, Mitz, " You shall Pay for your betrayal!" he continued. " I had to get out of this place. Don't you see what  
  
it's doing to us?" said Nuke as they circled each other. " Come with me. it doesn't have to be this way.   
  
We could see the world together you and me." They continued to circle each other. " Remember the Code Nuke? If you're not  
  
with us you're against us!" He yealled in a sastified tone. " The code is nothing but a load of shit. Don't you see?  
  
They're training us for battle with something, something we don't know about and can't win. Besides, wouldn't you  
  
want to live your own life? Out their control? Think of it, your own life, where you don't have to follow any orders  
  
from anyone. You are your own boss, not some old geezer. DOn't you wan that?" Spoke Nuke. Nuke lowered his sword and  
  
let out his hand. "Come with me Jan, be free!" Janon had an unsual look upon his face. Nuke did not now if he would take  
  
his hand or continue to fight. " You know Nuke, I've always wanted to be out here also, for some time. But I realized, this   
  
is where I belong. Now and forever!! DIE!!" He thrust out his sword toward Nuke, It only singed his left arm for about  
  
a foot. Nuke fell to one knee tending to his arm. His blood dripped from the wound. " You bastard, I offered you freedom  
  
from this hell, all you had to do is take it!!! Die You son of a bitch!!!" Nuke's screamed at the top of his lungs.   
  
His echoes filled the air. The scavenging animals fled the dead forest. Distracted by the echoes, Nuke knows to grasp   
  
every chance he gets. He speings onto his feet and leaps in the air. His Sword succesful in delevring the deadly blow to  
  
Janon's back. He fell to his knees, screaming in agony. As Nuke got up from his landing the blow, he tuned to see the  
  
guards of the fortress running to Janon's rescue. " Nuke what have you done?" questioned Frank. " You know what this means.  
  
I've known for some time now that you wanted to escape, you must get out of here. Here take this map, it will guide you to   
  
your family." " Family? What are you talking about?", asked Nuke. " Frank continued, " Nuke there is no time. If you are  
  
escape now is your only chance. You'll find out everything when you get there. GO!!!!" Nuke immediately turned and ran  
  
as fast he could out of the forest, but not before stopping and saying, " Frank, thanks". As he turned to see what   
  
happened with Frank, it was obvious. He was marked a traitor.  
  
As Nuke neared the egde of the dead forest, he saw something he had not seen since he was a small child.  
  
He saw the Sun. The Hills. The Rivers. Animals he had never seen before. Tears emerged from his blue green eyes.  
  
His Brown blondish hair flowed with the wind. " My god what a beauty." he said. He took the map Frank had given him   
  
from his pack. " Kakariko village eh? South I go." He turned to his right and headed south. " Man, am I hungry!!!" he   
  
pulled his ration sack from his various pouches. Hmm. Lambus bread. And so my journey continues. What was that about  
  
about family? I have no family, they killed them. How could I have family? All those years ago, i was suprised to see my   
  
brother. I only saw him once when he came to visit with his foster parents. They left to live in the northwest corner of   
  
Hyrule. That's the last I saw of him until we met again at the fortress a year later. Maybe Frank knew his foster parents.  
  
I don't know exactly why my parents left him to their friends. Maybe he knew that they moved to my parent's house? Well,   
  
whatever the reason I'll go south to Kakariko village.  
  
Later that night, after he had set up camp, he went to sleep. The nightmare once again crept forth from his mind  
  
and laid itself before his eyes. This time however the dream he dreamt for months now, had something new in it this time.  
  
"Janon. You will die by those words!!" Nuke strikes him with a sword he has no knowlegde of, yet somehow it seems   
  
familiar to him. Janon screams in pain as he is struck down. On his knees he mumbles a spell upon Nuke, paralyzing him.  
  
An ally it seems, dressed in Dark clothes, speaks words that Nuke does not understand. With the spell broken he reaches  
  
for a crytal jewel. Then As a pig like monstrosity attacks Nuke from behind Nuke sees what he has seen for so long. The   
  
girl of his dreams shooting an arrow surrounded by light at the pig. She gives a smile to him and so does Nuke. Until that  
  
Janon appears from the shadows and strikes her down. She falls to her knees, with her wounds and all. Her armor shining  
  
in the dark. Janon raises Mitz. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nuke awakens once more to the fright. " Ahh, ugh. damn.   
  
Morning already? Shit." He gets out of his tent and stretches his arms and legs for a new day. " Ahh... Well what ya   
  
know? there's the village up ahead. Just about a mile or two left to go." He's eager to see his so called family.   
  
So he packs everything as fast as he could. About half an hour and a mile later he reaches the welcome sign.   
  
"WELCOME TO KAKARIKO VILLAGE"  
  
"Well there's not a moment to lose!"  
  
....  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
......  
  
.......  
  
........."NO!"  
  
Nuke steps in the village only to find terror..... 


	3. Armageddon 2: Tragedy

Armageddon  
  
3. Tragedy and family  
  
" What monstrosity could of devised such a scene?", thought Nuke. Flames. Flames everywhere.  
  
The houses, shops, markets, everything caught the flames. The buildings were falling apart.   
  
Burning wood fell on the helpless victims' paths of escape. Men, women, children of all ages tried  
  
to put out the raging fires. They passed bucket by bucket fulls of water. Some tipped and spilled   
  
the water on the grounds of the village. They tried gallantly to extinguish the inferno.  
  
At the far end of the village Nuke could see soldiers, the soldiers of his prison. He could barely   
  
make out what they spoke. " You are hereby to bring this man to the fortress in the west if he is seen.   
  
If you hold him here and aid him, Your village shall completely be destroyed and your lives will be taken!"   
  
Nuke immediately knew who they were speaking of. They were searching for him.   
  
But he did not know why they had to burn the village. He knew that it does strike fear into their souls,   
  
but why just over him? Nuke did realize he could take them on, and force the information out of them,   
  
but they hardly needed to know any information on him. They obey their orders like good soldiers.   
  
" Forget them. I gotta get these people out here!!" As Nuke ran toward the nearest house, he could see   
  
the stares the village people gave him. He slashed through the fallen wood at the entrance of the place.   
  
Covering his mouth with a rag to ease his breathing he searched for the villagers within. "Where are you?"  
  
He yelled. The burning wood kept falling on him. " Ahh!! Son of a bitch!!!" He yelled in pain. " HELP!!!  
  
HELP US!!!" cried the inmates of the hellish house. " Where are you!!!??" Yelled Nuke As he walked over  
  
the burning floor. "We're over here!!" They yelled. Nuke immediately ran over the path of intense heat.  
  
"Come on we have to get out of here!! Follow me!!" He told them. They followed closely behind their saviour.  
  
"AAAHHH!!" Screamed one of the children as the ceiling collapsed in front of them. " Come on, this way!!"   
  
Nuke leaded them on a different path of escape." Come on!!!RUN!!!!" screamed Nuke as he saw what was coming.  
  
The entire place was about to collapse. Nuke pointed the way to their exit out of this hell hole.   
  
A child fell to the ground. The cabinet holding all the melted china was about to claim the small one's  
  
life. Nuke dove to grab the child and rolled out of the scene. Nuke gave him to his father as they ran outside.  
  
  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!!" The people outside fell victim to the horrific view of the house collapsing on Nuke. Silence  
  
took them except for the fire burning and crackling of the wood. " Nuke yelled in agony as he absorbed  
  
the heat and pain. He quickly lifted the pile of dead burning fuel of the inferno and escaped. "I have won   
  
the battle between the team of death and fire, but I return with battle scars." Whispered Nuke under  
  
his breath. The Fire and wood left him some scars to add to the slash of Mitz. His skin hissed and oozed  
  
out some smoke. The blood immediately dissapeared into the wind. The vilagers screamed in joy as they saw  
  
Nuke come back from hell. " Hurray!!" They yelled, "Hurray!!". " Oh no.. just what I need." he said to himself.  
  
"Please. It was nothing." Nuke shrugs his shoulders while massaging the back of his head. " Please, tell  
  
us your name young one." Asked the elders. Nuke felt unsure of telling them the truth. " My name is....  
  
My name is Nuke, Of the fortress to the west." They all gasped as soon as they heard his name. "Damn. I   
  
should've never told them that." He thought. Mumbles and indistinct messages spread through the crowd  
  
before Nuke.   
  
He could clearly hear one them say, " Is It true? Is it really him?" he heard others say,  
  
" Is it really the child that was taken twelve years ago?". Nuke began to realize that word spread of his kidnap  
  
years before he came. One distinct piece of words caught his attention, " It's him!!! It really is!!  
  
He has the mark if the six!!! He's the warrior of legend!!" Nuke thought to himself, " Legend?  
  
whatever could he possibly be talking about? Mark of the six? Does he mean my birthmark?". The elder leader  
  
of the village came forth. " Nuke, for many years we have awaited your return. ANd Now you are here with us  
  
again. I must thank you for your courageous rescue of my people." Nuke sought for answers, " What do you mean   
  
awaited for my return? You know..me?". " Yes, you are one of the warriors of legend! Please, your family  
  
awaits you." replied the elder. The crowd made way for the two. As Nuke neared his former home, an uneasy   
  
feeling was upon him. The elder opened the door and said, " Welcome home, Nuke. Your family will explain  
  
everything." Nuke entered the house and the door shut behind him. He took a good look around, nothing that  
  
he remembers is here. Then a particular piece caught his eyes. A wooden engraving marked with letters he  
  
could not read. But he knew what they meant. He spoke softly,   
  
  
  
" Courage, Agility, Magic, Hope, Strenght, Wisdom  
  
Six Warriors, Six powers, Six crystals."   
  
In it rang in his mind like a deep echo. " Six warriors?" He thinks. Behind him came a voice,  
  
A voice hed had not heard since he was taken all those long years ago. It was his best friend Kyle. "Kyle?  
  
Is it really you? It is!!" Said Nuke. " Nuke, it's been a long time. I never thought you would've could come back,  
  
let alone live." said Kyle. " Too long my friend, It seems these long years have changes you as well as I."  
  
Mentioned Nuke. " Yes, indeed. We have changed. But first things first, Nuke, your father." Kyle let out his hands  
  
To a door in the left. " My father?", thought Nuke. A rush of thought and emotions came to Him as he took  
  
each step closer. He opened the door. Nuke saw no one in the room except for a bed and a rug across the floor.  
  
Nuke noticed that the floor was even as he walked about the room. So he put his grinding stone on the floor.  
  
Laid on it's side the stone rolled towards under the bed. He could hear Kyle through the door say,   
  
"You catch on pretty quick Nuke. Go to him, below." Nuke pushed the bed aside and lifted the rug. A door  
  
lat flat, an entrance to the basement. " Hmmm.. I don't remember having a basement." As he lifted the heavy   
  
wooden door, it creaked unusually. Nuke could sware he thought it sonded like words. Kyle told him through the door,  
  
" Be prepared, your trial awaits as does your father." "Great!" Thought Nuke. " Just what I need a puzzle.  
  
This is no basement, it's a dungeon!!"  
  
Meanwhile Nuke explored his duties, the soldiers continued onward to other villages... 


	4. Armageddon 3: Trouble!

Armageddon   
  
Armageddon  
  
4. Trouble  
  
"Damn!!! This place is huge. There has to be several tunnel systems in here!!"  
  
Said Nuke. He walked about here and there, Taking a look at anything he might need to remember.  
  
" Never thought that training would come In handy one day."  
  
He said to himself. Nearing a wooden door with black iron reinforcement, he noticed the exact mark upon the door as his birthmark.  
  
"Woah!! This just can't be coincidence. This whole damn place was built to protect something and only I'm allowed to enter, Or at least, Meant for me to get through."  
  
He opens the massive gate, a deep resonating growl-like sound echoes through the underground caves. A chill ran down his spine, all his hairs stood on end.  
  
" What The Hell Was THAT!!?"  
  
Nuke leaped and turned around looking at the steps behind him. Nothing but a cement brick tunnel, water dripping from in between the cracks. He rotated around staring at his whereabouts. With Eyes like an eagle, he kept on studying his surroundings.   
  
"Great. Just Great! Perfect timing!!"   
  
Nuke Dragged his shoes along the floor, cleaning a gift left behind by some creature. "God Hates Me..." He lets out a deep sigh , takes off his shoes, and sits down to rest. " Hey what do you know it matches my clothes and the room! I need to sit down." The girl from his dreams comes to his mind . He Dubbed his Mysterious Love, Misty.   
  
" Damn, I wish you were here right now."   
  
He sat there for a few minutes pondering what she's like. Then he realized he had work to do. " Oh crap, Almost forgot. She really grabs My attention from everything else all the time, even now. Here Where I shouldn't Be thinking about anything else. Oh Man, I already hate something about you! This is Driving me crazy." Nuke Paces around his hands on his face, looking upon the leaking ceiling.  
  
"Well Onward to Family!!" He said, "Ok. Now I'll step over this threshold and.... Hmm... Onward to family!!" Nuke Walked down the long Earth Hallway, Keeping a sharp eye.  
  
" Oh My god , The light at the end of the tunnel!! Am I Dead? "  
  
He laughed under his heavy breath.   
  
" It's getting a little hot in here."  
  
He tried to breathe through the heat. He pants frantically and falls to a knee. Nuke Hardened himself to take the pain. Slowly the place cooled. Nuke Was Very sensitive after absorbing all the heat. Seemed like a waterfall ran down his whole body. He was hyper with all that energy now. His pack seemed weightless now as he walked with ease down the path. The light being so bright, he had to sheild his eyes as he neared it. "Oh Great, a freaking puzzle!" He Walked through the rows of blocks with his mind set on everything. Taking slow steps over every carcass on the ground, he could smell something in the Boiling inferno he threw himself into. " What have I gotten myself into?" The ceiling started to crack above him. Dust and pieces of fingernail sized rocks fell on his head. He waved his hands in the air to get rid of the dust as he coughed. " Woah, I really do have big hands." He looked at his extremity in aw. The ceiling continued to bomb down on him, gradually with larger pieces. " Ow!! Damn, Who built this place?" He looks up And sees the Earth above him start to glow. A Yellow Orange Glow emenated from the ceiling, continually with greater intesity. Then a strange odor found it's way into Nuke's Senses.   
  
"Sulfur."  
  
A Small Drop fell from the ceiling and landed before his feet. He leaned down To examine the Liquid. It Lost it's Glow quickly and hardned to a black brown color.   
  
"Just As I thought. I better Get moving."  
  
Just In front of him on the right wall was a switch of some kind. He pulled it, with some difficulty.   
  
" Must Be pretty old. It's Rusted beyond Anything I've ever seen. These Caverns are older than I Had Imagined."  
  
He could hear metal gears and levers moving as they rubbed against each other.  
  
Then Behind Him, Appeared a chest. He walked over to it looking to eitheir side of the rows of blocks.   
  
"Something's wrong." He Sniffed the air like a bloodhound. "Hmm..."  
  
He opened the Wooden Chest decorated with gold designs.   
  
  
  
He Held Up his Latest addition to his Arsenal Of Weaponry.  
  
"Oooh. Just Imagine what I could do with this!!!"   
  
Immediately Nuke reached For His Sword, Turned and sliced His Airborne Foe In half.  
  
" Lizards.. Woah... I can see he does have a brain. A Tiny One."  
  
The Two Identical Halves Lay Several Feet In Back of the Room To the Left And Right side. A door opens At the Far end of the Room Way up top, only accessible by those blocks and some ridges and footholds on the collapsing wall. He heard the door he came from lock.   
  
  
  
" I smell Trouble."  
  
It also reinforced itself with solid steel. The Crack from the Ceiling spread wide open and Liquid Hell Poured In.   
  
"Oh Shit.." Nuke Leaped Onto the blocks and hurried over to the door as fast his legs would carry him.   
  
"Come on!!! COME ON!! FASTER YOU DUMBASS!!! FASTER!!!"  
  
The Red Hot Inferno Came ever closer to his back. He could sense his clothes being burned by the intense heat. He ran from block to block, being only five feet from each other, he could run over them, but by watching his step.   
  
" Jussttt aaa liittlle clooossseeerr.... ugh... uugghh!!"  
  
"AAAHHH!" Nuke Had Been ingulfed by the wave. His Hand Strecthed out of the surface as it carried him... He screamed as he burned in Liquid Hell.   
  
  
  
The End was near..... 


	5. Armageddon 4: Reunion part 1

Armageddon 5 Armageddon Reunion  
  
The Wave of Orange glow cooled down and solidified, trapping Nuke Inside. The Gray Mass Was Still Steaming. The thin white gray smoke rose from the charcoal colored pile of death. Suddenly the Earth Became wild with rage and the entire place shook violently. The Ceiling of the cave gave way and a single ray of light managed to tunnel it's way through the Surface Of the Earth. The Light landed upon The Pile Of Rubble Nuke had been encased.  
The Death Trap began to Crack. Bright White Light Blinding to the eye Surged from the Fractures in the Prison of his. The Grey carcass exploded and there on the ground Lay Nuke. Small Patches of skin on his arms, legs and his back had been burned, adding to the scars he had earned a few hours ago. Again his scars bled... into smoke, the heat was still burning his blood. He lied there on the ground naked, save for his necklace, belt, his sword, the steam, and the blood dripping from his wounds. He just lied there, in a curled position. There was no movement at all, except for when he was twitching. The Veins Surrounding his muscles Thickened and contracted giving him much pain. All Over his back the veins were clear, changing shape, size, color, it seems as though he had been through the Flames of Hell twice. In He went the first time and out, the second experience, being dragged by his feet through the realm of Fire And back. His Body, was covered in steam, the glow of the room reflected upon his skin, Adding to his light, tan color. He was sweating excessively, his entire body steamed, in agony. The heat he had absorbed was too much for him to take, even after letting much of it out in that massive explosion. " I...L..V.. Qui... Mis" Mumbled Nuke.. He Struggled to say something, even softly it gave him pain. He tried to move his arms, but the pain shot through it and into his brain telling him, 'STOP MOVING JACKASS!!! IT FUCKING HURTS!! YOU NEED REST!! You need rest, rest now...rest'. He thought to himself,  
" Ahh. Man. What the Hell did I get myself into?"  
" I gotta get up." He coughed under the heavy stress he had put himself under. He crawled at first, then as the pain receded, he stood up, and focused hard to close his wounds. He concentrated as hard as he could. Then Slowly but surely, his wounds stopped bleeding. He concentrated even harder to close them. The veins seen on his head and surrounding his wounds popped as he concentrated. It seemed much more like he concentrated on forcing his wounds close, rather then using peaceful methods of the mind. He fell to his knees and arms as if he were bowing down something or someone. He braced himself, absorbing what he could from the room, as it got colder and colder, until eventually it came to be a bitter freezing cold frost ice box. With his strength returned Nuke Gathered his belongings and Tied what he could to the belt on his sheath. He put everything else inside the sheath and carried his weapon in his hand. He Walked up towards to the cliff.  
"That's a long way back up." He grabbed hold of the wall. Then he got and adjusted his footing. As time passed by, he came across a difficult choice. Jump up in midair to grab the next hold just beyond his reach, hopefully without falling to his death.  
"Well I won't die If I fall, but.. Then again it IS a pretty long way down, A few broken bones if I don't land on my feet. But even If I land On my feet it's going to hurt my joints like a bitch!! Not to mention my feet, especially since i'm bare-fucking-naked!"  
He smacked his face as he realized that that is not an option, the force of him landing would cause more lava to come thrashing at him.  
"Onward to Victory!" he said, trying to forget all the things that could go wrong.  
"Ohh. Man. Ugh." He gulped. His phobia is hitting the ground, not fear of height's itself. His Other option Was to Make a Massive detour. Down several meters and then to the right a few feet, then back up again. Next to The Left of him would be a narrow ledge he could shimmy across and then he's good to go straight back up.  
Obviously He Decided to jump. Taking deep breaths he prepared himself to make his Death Defying Leap.  
"Whew. Just Breathe." He Imagines himself.  
Nuke Makes his Leap. In the Air, he reaches for the hold. The Hot Air Blew past his Hair, reflecting the light that Breached the Surface. It Seemed almost magical as The Sweat Bounces off him and glistened in the light, Floating in mid air.  
He Barely touches the hold and grabs on. However as he struggled to reach safety in midair, as he used all his might, he slammed his hands too hard on the edge, crumbling it. It even made some cracks in the wall. He Started to fall, his back facing the ground below. Waving his arms frantically, he tried to grab the Cliff beside him. It's so close. So close. But he Moves farther and father away from the wall in his long fall. He turned to face the ground and righted himself upright just before he hit the ground. His Feet landed perfectly as he bent his knees and also with his arms and back acting as shocks when he landed. He left a three foot deep gaping hole where he landed. His Footprints and Knuckles had been engraved into the ground with such force, it was compressed so much, making it steam. He could clearly see his prints upon the dirt. He bent down to feel it, he compressed as it hard as Steel!!. The Shockwave he sent Vibrated the entire vicinity. Dust and bits of rocks fell. Cracks Could be heard and seen generating under, over, to his left, right, everywhere! "oh shit!"  
"That's not gonna happen"  
He said to himself as he returned his focus to reality. He Breathed heavily, slowly. " Just breathe. Breathe In. Breathe Out. Inhale. Exhale. Whew."  
He procrastinated excessively. He kept thinking about her.  
" Misty... What's your real name?" A few minutes later after thinking about her so much, he spontaneously Jumped up and desperately reached for the hold. He shut his Eyes waiting for his doom. He opened them and it was a long way down. He looked up and he had grasped the hold. Still, he continued to look down. He swallowed a big breath of air and pressed on. One Hand after the other grabbed hold of the earth above of it. As did His Feet also. Up Near the top.. his arms and legs screamed at him to stop and rest. He slowly continued forward. He Struggled to lift one arm, grinding his teeth, His veins popped on his arms. He breathed Heavily and growled as he took the pain. His Hand reached for the Wall but there was nothing there. A Sign of relief could be seen on his face. His Right forearm on the ground, he pulled the rest of himself onto the platform. he pulled his legs up and rolled on the top. Lying down he got some much needed rest. A few minutes later he got up only fall back down in disappointment. He sighed. Over to the far Left was an energy saving, effortless way up to the top. A solid Steel Ladder was Pinned to the wall. He couldn't see it because it reflected it's surroundings, Making it Unnoticeable.  
"Camouflage." He said as he lay there.  
"You're a Fucking dumbass you know that?" He smacked himself across the face. A map of his hand had been imprinted upon his Face. The Echo Was Loud And Long, never seeming to end his torture of how stupid he was.  
He Got Back up and walked towards the door. Same door as the entrance. As he Neared It A Bright Light Lit up Behind it. He Hesitates to open the door. Cautiously, he Stepped through to the other side. He Shielded his eyes as he entered The White Light. A Deep Voice Rumbled the room.  
"You Have Done well To Arrive here, Warrior."  
Warrior? Thought Nuke. The Light Died Down And He could see the owner of the voice.  
"Welcome To My Dungeon Little one." The Monstrous Figure had to be over Fifteen Feet Tall.  
Holy Shit! Training never covered this kind of..gulp..Shit  
"You Have Avoided the Soldiers that have been looking for you, but only by chance. However Now You Won't Be So Lucky!!!" The Creature Roared and the Room Shook, causing Nuke To fall to his knees. The Room's outer edges separated from the wall, leaving a bed for a river of pure white hot molten rock. Nuke Took Some in his hand, standing the pain as best he could, he absorbed it's energy leaving it solid black. Being So hot, white hot, it could lit the room to it's original color. It was SO hot, it gave Nuke Enough energy to surge with power right under his limit. His eyes glowed White, as if with vengeance. An Evil looking smile Swept across his face. The Large Lizard Opened it's mouth and breathed fire on his victim. Nuke Was engulfed in Flames. He Let out one hand in front of him absorbing it and passed the energy to his feet and started burning the ground. He Couldn't take it after a few seconds, so his legs got a major blood rush as those tiny cells carried massive amounts of energy to them. Fueled and ready to go, he jumped up over and behind the Green Fiend. It Swept it's massive spiked tail and introduced Nuke to the wall, face to face. He separated his face from the loving embrace of the wall and pushed himself to the center platform. There Was A Black Smog, his vision Limited, he listened for those giant footsteps. He Turned around to meet the Monster's foot and become one with it's print. He had been Battered Pretty Bad, But He Still Kept On taking his abuse. Blow After blow, Nuke weakened, almost left for dead. Then The Massive tail came behind Nuke delivering a Hard Blow to his back. Nuke Heard His Bones Crack As He Received the Blow On his back. He took A knee, struggling a bit to get up, he spit out some blood on the ground. Then out Of Nowhere came the giant's Tail, sending Nuke Across the battlefield. He Landed hard on the wall. He could see the beast Taking aim at him with his mouth.  
"Here Comes hell." He Coughed, Barely able to lift his own head. It looked as if Nuke Had Been crucified on the wall the imprint of his body being his cross on the wall. The Two Jaws Of The Lizard Separated and let out Red Hot Fire. Nuke Shut His Eyes As the Flames embraced him. He Screamed In Pain, Death was upon Him. Then he felt something inside him. Something in him just felt like it had been expanded, it felt empty. Empty it was of life. Nuke hinted a small grin as he fell to into The White Liquid.  
" The Gates of Hell Are about to be opened" He thought.  
"Here I come"  
He shut His Eyes Tight, Stiffened all his muscles and awaited oblivion... 


End file.
